


Yuuzaidesu

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Accidents, Apologies, Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Silly, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Perché pensi che ci sia qualcosa che non va?” chiese, fingendo nonchalance.Il più piccolo alzò le sopracciglia, spostando la sedia quel tanto che bastava per essergli più vicino.“Perché normalmente non stai zitto un attimo, mentre da quando ci siamo svegliati non hai detto una sola parola. E poi non sei affatto bravo a mentire”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Yuuzaidesu

**_ \- Yuuzaidesu - _ **

Quella mattina, Yuya si era svegliato con una particolare voglia di fare qualcosa.

Avevano la giornata libera, e sia Yabu che Hikaru stavano ancora dormendo; gli capitava di tanto in tanto in quelle occasioni di mettersi a sbrigare tutte le faccende di casa rimaste arretrate, ben sapendo che nessuno degli altri due l’avrebbe fatto – forse Yabu se costretto, Hikaru solo sotto minaccia.

Ragion per cui si era alzato, aveva fatto velocemente colazione, ed aveva cominciato a mettere in ordine.

Aveva sistemato la cucina e il salotto, tralasciando la camera da letto per non correre il rischio di svegliare i due ragazzi.

Aveva lanciato uno sguardo veloce all’orologio; erano ancora le dieci meno un quarto, e lui non aveva voglia di mettersi a sedere, non sapeva che cosa fare in attesa che si alzassero.

Adocchiò lo sgabuzzino con un sorriso.

Quello l’avrebbe tenuto occupato ancora per un bel pezzo.

*******

Yuya era nervoso.

Era una sensazione strana per lui, normalmente rilassato in qualunque situazione.

Ma quella volta, sapeva di averla combinata grossa.

Quando era riemerso dallo sgabuzzino, aveva trovato Kota e Hikaru seduti al tavolo della cucina, intenti a fare colazione.

Si era avvicinato a loro con passo furtivo, sedendosi accanto al più grande senza dare nell’occhio.

“Buongiorno Yuyan” gli disse questi, mentre Hikaru si limitò a fargli un gesto con la mano, con aria assonnata.

“Buongiorno” rispose, cercando di mantenere l’espressione calma.

Rimasero in silenzio per svariati minuti; solo quando ebbe finito la colazione, Yaotome alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.

“Che cosa c’è Yuya?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

L’altro lo fissò di rimando, mordendosi un labbro.

“Perché pensi che ci sia qualcosa che non va?” chiese, fingendo nonchalance.

Il più piccolo alzò le sopracciglia, spostando la sedia quel tanto che bastava per essergli più vicino.

“Perché normalmente non stai zitto un attimo, mentre da quando ci siamo svegliati non hai detto una sola parola. E poi non sei affatto bravo a mentire” spiegò, mentre Yabu alzava lo sguardo per fissarli, incuriosito.

Yuya rimase con gli occhi fissi in quelli di Hikaru per qualche secondo, prima di alzarsi bruscamente dal tavolo e correre in direzione dello sgabuzzino.

Yaotome fissò il punto dove fino ad un secondo prima c’era il ragazzo, poi fece per seguirlo, quando lo vide tornare in cucina.

Non entrò; rimase sulla soglia, con le mani dietro la schiena, chiaramente nascondendo qualcosa.

“Hikacchi...” mormorò, con aria desolata. “Mi dispiace, davvero. Non volevo, io... è stato un incidente!” gli disse, il tono di voce lamentoso.

L’altro lo guardò perplesso, muovendosi a piccoli passi verso di lui.

“Yuya... che cosa hai combinato?” chiese, cauto.

Il più grande fece un piccolo passo in avanti, scostandosi dalla soglia. Alle sue spalle s’intravedeva una sagoma indistinta, che divenne chiara solo quando il ragazzo stese le mani di fronte a sé, rilevando quanto stava tentando di nascondere.

Hikaru trattenne il fiato.

Rimasero immobili per qualche istante, in un silenzio quasi irreale.

Poi Yuya vide il fidanzato diventare lentamente rosso in volto, e lo prese per un pessimo segnale.

Istintivamente arretrò, ponendo una cura del tutto non necessaria alla canna da pesca rotta fra le sue mani.

“Takaki” sibilò il biondo. L’altro non lo lasciò parlare, iniziando a giustificarsi in fretta.

“Scusa, Hikaru. Volevo sistemare lo sgabuzzino, in quel momento mi sembrava una buona idea. Mi dispiace davvero, non volevo” biascicò, così velocemente che gli altri due potevano a malapena indovinare che cosa stesse dicendo.

“Takaki, quella è la prima canna da pesca che mi sono comprato. È costata quasi ventimila yen, e ci sono affezionato” spiegò il più piccolo, con tono che sembrava essere fin troppo calmo. “Mi spieghi come _diamine_ hai fatto a ridurla in quel modo!?” aggiunse poi, la voce fattasi sensibilmente più alterata.

Yuya chinò lo sguardo, a metà fra l’imbarazzato e il desolato.

“Ecco, stavo cercando di mettere un po’ in ordine tutta la roba ammassata nello sgabuzzino e... non so che cosa sia successo di preciso, ma devo aver messo un piede in fallo e... ci sono finito sopra” mormorò, con tono appena udibile.

Hikaru si mise le mani sul volto, strofinandole fino quasi a farsi male.

“Perché devi essere così dannatamente maldestro?” si lamentò, retorico.

L’altro stava per scusarsi per l’ennesima volta, quando fu distratto da un rumore soffocato.

Entrambi si voltarono contemporaneamente in direzione del tavolo, per vedere Yabu che si portava una mano alla bocca, per mascherare il suono di una risata.

Tentò di assumere un’espressione il più seria possibile, ma fu del tutto inutile.

Yaotome lo fissò, con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Lo trovi divertente?” chiese, freddo. Kota strinse le labbra, tentando in ogni modo di smettere di ridere; scosse la testa, per quanto in quel momento fosse palese il fatto che stesse mentendo.

Yuya si mise accanto al biondo, chinando la testa da un lato.

“Non c’è niente da ridere, Ko-chan” rimarcò, dando ragione al fidanzato. Yabu smise improvvisamente di ridere, alzandosi dal tavolo ed indicandolo in modo accusatorio.

“Ehi! Tu non dovresti parlare, sei tu che hai rotto la canna da pesca!” si lamentò.

Takaki si voltò dall’altra parte, assumendo un’espressione altezzosa.

“A me almeno dispiace” ribatté.

Yabu scrollò le spalle, guardandoli con un’espressione che sperava sembrasse contrita.

“Scusate, non volevo ridere di questa tragedia” disse loro, senza sforzarsi tuttavia di nascondere il sarcasmo. “È solo che siete buffi quando discutete” spiegò loro.

Ma dalle espressioni che gli lanciarono gli altri due, fu certo del fatto che quella non fosse la cosa giusta da dire.

Affatto.

*******

Yabu camminava con lo sguardo fisso sul marciapiede.

Shibuya era decisamente troppo affollata e rumorosa il sabato pomeriggio.

Dai-chan, accanto a lui, sembrava invece più rilassato.

“Vediamo se ho capito” iniziò, lanciandogli uno sguardo incuriosito. “Yuya ha rotto la canna da pesca di Hikaru, giusto?” chiese.

Il più grande annuì brevemente.

“E tu in quel momento stavi dormendo, quindi non c’entri nulla, vero?” continuò.

Altro cenno affermativo.

“Allora mi spieghi per quale motivo devi essere tu a ricomprarla se l’ha rotta lui?” domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia in un’espressione confusa.

Yabu alzò le spalle, guardandolo con aria sconsolata.

“Perché non riesco mai a stare zitto” disse, rassegnato.

Arioka ridacchiò, continuando a camminare accanto a lui fino a quando non raggiunsero il negozio di articoli per la pesca che stavano cercando.

Per quanto Yabu potesse essere contrariato dalla piega che avevano preso gli eventi quella mattina, pensando a Yuya e Hikaru non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

Se essere continuamente messo in mezzo anche quando non c’entrava nulla era il prezzo da pagare per stare insieme a loro, allora l’avrebbe pagato più che volentieri.


End file.
